1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of imaging resolution and the application of zoom optical systems, the size of the optical elements and the volume of the imaging system are increasingly large, which cannot meet the requirements of thin smartphones and small-size tablet PCs.